


The Diary of Lady Ailinne Stormrunner

by KyrieEleison (middlegirl)



Category: The Quest (TV 2014)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlegirl/pseuds/KyrieEleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War Against Verlox as seen through the eyes of one of the residents of Castle Sænctum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am Lady Ailinne

**Author's Note:**

> This story mostly began as a way for me to work through my desire to play a scripted character in any hypothetical future seasons of "The Quest." It turned into an adventure in writing that I have not experienced in years – there were times it essentially wrote itself.
> 
> I owe so many thanks to Paladin Jim, Eduardo Sanchez, and Gregg Hale for their Everealm Mythology, which Jim has written up on his Tumblr. It proved immensely useful, and I consulted it regularly. I also owe thanks to the members of The Quest Army for the Quest Book and the bits of Everealm lore – little and big – that popped up in discussions now and then which helped me write this story. I tried really hard to stay within the world of Everealm as we know it, but if it wasn’t in the Quest Book, Jim’s Everealm Mythology, or – most importantly – the episodes, I needed to make stuff up. I hope I haven’t stepped on anybody’s toes (especially the toes of those who worked so hard to create the canon).
> 
> Finally, to the Paladins, Jan, Marcello, Peter, Susanne, the executive producers, and everyone else who helped create such an inspiring, positive, and welcoming show and who foster the wonderful community surrounding it: I can’t thank you enough. Love and waffles to you all.
> 
> "The Quest" and its associated characters are the property of Profiles Television Productions, Court Five, Green Harbor, and the American Broadcasting Company. The Stormrunner family is my own creation. The 12 Paladins of our world are their own people.

Mother surprised me with a diary today. She thinks that I should start writing down my thoughts and feelings in our new life. I used to keep a diary, but I lost it at the shore one day while I was playing with Riwan. He said he had thrown it into the sea, but I think he was telling stories.

Now that I have a new diary, I should write something about myself, to help me remember. My name is Lady Ailinne Stormrunner, and I am fifteen years old. I have hair and eyes the dark brown color of a new ship’s wheel and a nose that freckles if I am out in the sun for too long. I am the eldest child but one of Lord Rhovann Stormrunner and Lady Janera. I used to live in Oraa, in a house that overlooked the sea, but now I live in Castle Sænctum. I have a younger sister called Lady Ayliset, who is six, and I had an elder brother called Lord Riwan, but the Fates saw fit to take him.

Father was captain of one of the fastest ships in Oraa. I remember how I loved watching the ships come in and go out of the bay and imagining all of the adventures Father must have. But when Verlox, the Darkness, attacked Everealm, Father joined the army. He said that he had sworn to protect Oraa and Everealm, but Verlox had not attacked from the sea. Riwan joined, too. Father died first, with his battalion at the border. Riwan died defending our capital city from the Dark Riders on the day Verlox conquered Oraa.

When Oraa fell, Mother decided that we should move to Sænctum, where she lived as a child. Sænctum still stands against Verlox, and Mother said we would be safer there. It was a hard journey through the plains of Austeer, but Queen Ralia XXIII welcomed us and gave us a suite of rooms near the Royal Court. Mother says it is because her father served the old King, and The Queen remembers his service.

I do feel safer here within the stone walls, but I fear living so close to the fighting. The battle front is only a few days’ march away. People in the castle tell tales that Verlox can raise the bodies of dead men and turn them into his Dark Riders. I pray to the Fates the stories are untrue, but I must never let Ayliset hear of them. Sometimes Sænctins can be unaware of how unkind their words can be, and I can still hear Ayliset cry at night for Father, and sometimes for Riwan.

I also hear whispers of a prophecy that says the Fates will not allow the Darkness to fall over Everealm. They say the Paladins, knights from a thousand years ago, will return to save Everealm, bringing with them a spear from the sun itself. I pray the Fates send these Paladins to us soon.


	2. Settling Down

I am growing to like my new home in Sænctum. Sænctins are my mother’s people, and thus they are my people, too. It has been wonderful to see the country where my mother grew up. Where our estate in Oraa was on a grassy bluff overlooking the mouth of the bay, here we are surrounded by fields and dense forests. There is also an excitement that comes with living near the Royal Court, something I would never have been able to do in Oraa. Queen Ralia always greets me when we pass in the corridors. Sometimes I wonder if she is part Oraan, since she is so kind, but Mother says it is the dignity and grace that is common to Sænctin royalty. Whatever the reason, it has been very easy to become fond of her.

The Queen invited Mother, Ayliset, and I to join her this morning, and she told us of the times she met my Grandfather, Lord Joran. She said Grandfather was a trade envoy to Oraa and sometimes he would bring back lovely shells for her, but her brother Prince Ari called Grandfather the Fish Lord because he always smelled of the sea. We all laughed, but I could see in her eyes an old sadness. Mother told me the Fates took her brother, too. Maybe one day I might ask her if she ever forgets to miss him.

Then The Queen asked me how I liked living in Sænctum. I told her how grateful I was to be welcomed into her home, but with the war going on, I wanted to help but didn’t know how. The Queen smiled and said I could help wherever it suited me best. Mother suggested that I could help the clothiers. I haven’t woven anything since Riwan died, and in all our traveling and getting used to living in a new land, I had forgotten how much I enjoyed it. I love seeing a pattern grow and being able to create something that will keep people warm or make them look beautiful. Today I met Merlie and Thana, who weave and dye the cloth, and Evena the seamstress, and they are happy to have me help them. I do not think the people here have much time for looking beautiful – except for the Queen, of course – but I will do what I can.


	3. Crio's Prophecy

Life certainly is not dull with the clothiers. Merlie and Evena are gossips, and they always have some news about people in the castle. In among their tales, though, I can always glean stories of the ways of Sænctum and its people. Evena is old enough to remember the time of the old King and tells me of all the finest clothes she made for the Royal Family’s balls and banquets. Thana is much quieter. Merlie tells me that Thana’s husband is a soldier fighting at the front. I can tell that she misses him and fears for him. She works the hardest of us all, and I believe she does it so that she does not have time to remember to worry. And with all the people coming and going around the castle, there is always something to be done.

Crio, the Royal Steward, came into the clothiers’ chamber today and requested twelve sets of training garments on behalf of The Queen. He says the Fates have told him that the time of the Sun Prophecy is nearing and soon the Paladins will come to save Everealm. The Queen has commanded that they are to be her honored guests when they arrive, so everything should be made ready for them.

Crio is a Dreamer, which means he has visions sent by the Fates, and sometimes he can see other worlds. I like Crio very much – many members of the Royal Court do not have time for a girl my age, but Crio always has a smile for me and a small treat for Ayliset from the royal kitchens... and sometimes one for me, too. I know if I ever have a question, I can talk to Crio. He told me of a dream he had of an Otherworld where twelve Paladins will be summoned to Everealm by the Fates to complete a Quest. At the end, one of them will become the One True Hero, wield a Sun Spear gifted by the Fates themselves, and defeat Verlox. Perhaps they are coming even now to save us.

As I helped Evena make the clothes that the Paladins would wear, I tried to imagine what knights from another world could be like. I cannot pretend to know the ways of the Fates, but if these Paladins are coming to save Everealm, they must be skilled fighters and very strong.


	4. The Paladins

I was repairing one of Ayliset’s gowns by the fire when I heard a commotion in the courtyard. I ran out to look and I saw a group of men and women that I had never seen before. They were dressed strangely and covered in mud, and I would have said they were refugees, but Crio was among them, and so was the Grand Vizier.

Every time I see the Grand Vizier, he always looks as though he has just eaten something sour, and tonight he looked even more sour than usual. People all over the courtyard were walking closer to find out more, and I joined them. The Vizier was explaining something to Crio and these people, and I heard them talk about “the Quest” and “the One True Hero.” Crio even said they have pieces of the Sun Spear. 

Certainly these can’t be the Paladins Crio told me of? They look no different than ordinary Oraans, or Sænctins, or any of us, and many of them don’t much look like fighters.

But I trust Crio, and Crio trusts the Fates. I want to trust the Fates in this, too.


	5. A Day Outside

Mother felt unwell today, so I took Ayliset outside the castle. I had seen some lovely sunflowers nearby, and I wanted to pick a bouquet for my bedchamber. Ayliset picked a bouquet for Mother. The sun was bright and hot, and so we sat under a tree to have a picnic. We did not have much food, but it was still fun to enjoy the weather and pretend for even a short while that we were not a people at war. Ayliset was young when Father and Riwan left to fight, so she does not remember the picnics we had on the seashore or in our garden. It made me smile to see her run and play in the sunshine.

The warmth of the sun made Ayliset drowsy, and soon she had fallen asleep. Not long after, I saw the strangers running out to the field. They were wearing the things I had helped make – so they must be Crio’s Paladins – and they were being taught riding drills. What kind of fighters are they if they do not even know how to ride? Are there no horses in their Otherworld?

Their commander seems to be an angry man. I daresay they could hear him shout all the way in Lluas. But soon the Queen, the Vizier, and Crio came out with some others of the Court to watch the Paladins compete in a tournament. I was a little frightened when one Paladin’s horse took off with her on it, but it was exciting to see them ride, shoot arrows, and joust. Maybe they can be heroes after all.


	6. May the Fates be with The Queen

The whole castle is in upheaval today, as is my heart. Last night, Queen Ralia was dining with Crio, the Vizier, the Paladins and Sir Ansgar – head of the Royal Army and the Paladins’ General – when she collapsed. Merlie and Evena say The Queen was poisoned, and the Vizier does not know what to do. Merlie wonders if perhaps the Paladins are actually secret spies for Verlox and they poisoned the Queen so he can finally take Sænctum. I even heard the butcher’s apprentice saying he wished the Paladins had never come to Everealm.

I am so worried about The Queen that I could barely work the loom. Thana said I could go back to my suite, as no work was likely to be done. But now that I am here, all I can do is worry, although writing down my thoughts does help a little. I wish I could ask Crio to tell me more, but he is busy now taking care of the Paladins. I could see him lead them out of the castle from our sitting room window, but for what I do not know. I feel as powerless as the Vizier. If the Kingdom’s chief magic user and master of potions and cures can do nothing to save her, what hope is there for The Queen? And without The Queen, what hope is there for Sænctum? for Everealm?

Mother says I can pray to Karu, the Flesh, for she has compassion on all creatures and is the most merciful of the Fates. But I will also ask Solas, the Light, that she will not allow the Darkness to overtake Everealm, and Talmuh, the Earth, that she will join with her Sisters and bring Queen Ralia to good health once again. May the Fates be with her.

* * *

Praise the Fates! The Queen will live! The Paladins were able to find a potion to cure her. I was walking through the courtyard this evening to clear my head and get some air, and I saw them gathered around a table singing and laughing. I am sorry now that I ever doubted them or the Fates. Their numbers decrease almost every day – at first there were twelve, but now there are only ten. I wonder which of them will be the One True Hero.

* * *

The courtyard bell sounded tonight, sending the whole castle into an uproar. I had to help calm Ayliset, for the bell awoke her, but nothing happened after. Perhaps in the morning I shall know more.


	7. The Battle Dome

The bell was a drill for the Paladins, Merlie told me this morning. But the real news was that the Paladins were to spar in the Battle Dome, which is a special training exercise for Sænctum’s soldiers. Sir Ansgar must have great faith in the Paladins.

The best part is that anyone is allowed to watch, so I finished my work quickly so that I could go. When I arrived, the Battle Dome was full of people from all over the castle. Ever since the Paladins saved The Queen, it seems like a new day has dawned. Whatever had been said about the Paladins in the past has been forgotten now that everyone knows that they truly are on Everealm’s side. I know I am even more interested in them now.

The Battle Dome took place in four rounds with three Paladins each, and the winners of each round faced each other to be the champion. The first to fall in each round would be sent to the Fates, but for what reason nobody said. Each of the Paladins fought bravely and well, though what stood out to me was that every so often, I would glance over at the General’s Box –where Crio, Sir Ansgar, and the Vizier stood – and I could see a look of pride on Crio’s face. Thanks to his dreams, he has so much invested in the Paladins’ quest – much more than just the freedom of Everealm. There is also such intense solidarity among the Paladins. They cheered their comrades whether they won or lost. And it was today that I was able to really see the Paladins. They still look so much like the rest of us – especially now that they are dressed like Sænctins – but they have the most strange, exotic names: Lina, Andrew, Christian, Bonnie, Leticia, Adria, Shondo, Jasmine, and Patrick. It makes me wonder what their Otherworld is like. I wish I had been able to learn the other Paladins’ names as well.

When it was all over, Paladin Leticia had defeated Paladin Shondo and Paladin Andrew to claim victory, and all the townspeople gathered out in the courtyard, where Sir Ansgar awarded her a mark of strategy in the name of the Kingdom of Kunnacht. We all applauded her victory and the Paladins’ fierce fighting, but Sir Ansgar then said that the three Paladins who fell first in their rounds faced banishment by the Fates. Why must they be banished? And where are they being banished to? Are they returned to their Otherworld? Perhaps when this is all over and Everealm is free once again, I will ask Crio to tell me the whole story.

It saddens me to think that eight more Paladins must go before the One True Hero can defeat Verlox, but I know now that any of them could be the one to save Everealm. May the Fates be with them on their Quest.


	8. The Ogre

Mother, Ayliset, and I were in the courtyard doing the washing earlier today, and we could see the Paladins helping out with various tasks. They were cleaning, carrying game for the butcher, and repairing a wagon. I appreciate that they take the time to help us with everyday chores. I have heard of knights that would sniff at being asked to repair a wagon. It also warmed my heart to see Queen Ralia ride past us. She looks almost completely well, but I suspect she is still a little weak and guarded, for she had a soldier accompanying her.

Our quiet day, however, was disrupted by a young soldier running through the gates as though Verlox himself was at his heels. I left Mother and Ayliset with the washing so that I might hear more. The soldier said an ogre had broken through the outer walls of the castle and was at the drawbridge. I ran back to tell Mother, and we all hurried to get inside. Ogres are brutish beasts, almost twice as tall as a man, and it is said Verlox has many in his army. This must mean that the Dark Forces are closing in.

I finally ventured out later in the day, when it had been deemed safe to do so. The word around the castle was that the Paladins had not been able to assemble a scorpion to fight the ogre, but nobody seems to hold it against them now. I certainly do not. However, the hero of the day is Sir Ansgar himself, who fought the ogre singlehandedly and defeated it.

I have my bedchamber window open tonight to enjoy the air, and I can hear the Paladins in the courtyard singing again. It gives me joy to see their enthusiasm for helping us in our days of need, and they have brought hope to us all.


	9. The War Comes Home

There was another alarm bell last night, and a spy was captured. We were told he was controlling a spy orb, which is a powerful magic of Verlox. I saw a light outside my bedchamber window last night which burned as bright as a signal fire. It fills my heart with dread to think that Verlox’s spy, or even Verlox himself, might have been able to look upon me as I lay in my bed, for I doubt walls or distance can restrain his magic. In addition, the spy also placed incendiary fire orbs around the castle. Sir Ansgar’s men checked the castle from top to bottom, and even our suite was checked by soldiers in the middle of the night. It felt like we ourselves were being investigated, but I know I have nothing to hide. Sænctum has become another home to me, and I would never do anything to hurt The Queen. In the morning the Paladins, now seven of them, raced around to seek out the rest of the fire orbs and found them so they could be destroyed.

It is now clear that the war is finally come to Castle Sænctum. Verlox himself could be here any day. Poor Thana still has no news of her husband. I pray to the Fates that whatever lies ahead, we will all be safe.


	10. The Fall of Sænctum

If you had asked me yesterday when the worst day of my life was, I would have answered the days that I learned of Father and Riwan’s deaths. Compared to the things I saw last night, however, those days are like being ill while on holiday. For last night I saw with my own eyes the most terrifying sight – Verlox, the Darkness, the embodiment of fear, dread, and despair, invade Castle Sænctum with a horde of his Dark Riders.

The whole castle shook as though it had been hit by a battering ram, and it felt as though the very stones would turn to dust. We ran out of our suite, Mother carrying Ayliset. In the courtyard, there was chaos. I could see a fire in one of the towers and the soldiers of the Runeguard fighting with the Dark Riders. It appeared some of the soldiers did not survive. May the Fates be with their families. I also saw the Paladins fleeing with Crio, Sir Ansgar, and The Queen. Then everything – even time – seemed to freeze, for Verlox himself stepped out of the shadows as though he was taking possession of the castle. Even now, when I close my eyes, I can see everything as clear as glass. He is taller than a man, has skin the pale green color of sickness with four black horns on his head, and his body appears to have grown out of a tree’s trunk. A dark fog emanated from him, and despite the fires and the warm night, cold terror spread through me. He laughed – a deep, rumbling laugh like the sound of boulders falling down a hill – and I felt numb, as though my heart had stopped. He reached out with one hand and touched a pillar, causing a giant burning crack to spread up the wall. All I could do was stare lifelessly. Mother’s touch on my arm brought me back to my senses and we ran.

Many of the townspeople fled the castle, but we have nowhere else to run to. Mother brought us to a safe place where we and several others have barricaded ourselves. She told me she asked many around the castle for a place to hide and learned of it from the baker. There is more than enough room for everyone, and the baker had stocked provisions so that we might not go hungry. Evena and her family and Thana are here as well, though Merlie and her husband ran to a cottage where her mother lives not far from the castle. I shall not name our location out of fear that we might be found out. I am sure there is no one but the Fates who is aware of the extent of Verlox’s powers, and I do not doubt that he could be capable of discerning our thoughts or the writing of one girl’s diary. If that is the truth, we may be discovered already.

Were there six Paladins who fled with The Queen, or seven? I could not count them. But there are still so many that we must wait for the One True Hero to come and save us.


	11. In Hiding

I am extremely thankful to the Fates that I had my diary nearby when we fled our suite. I am glad to have it with me, though I am still afraid to write too much. Our time in our refuge has settled to an uneasy pattern. We have hidden far away from any entrances or windows, so we cannot tell the day from the night. We eat when we are hungry and sleep when we are tired, but nobody has much stomach for food and fear keeps us from sleeping soundly. The same dread that seemed to radiate from Verlox now seems to permeate the stones of our walls and the very ground, as though the earth itself is frightened. There are still loyal Runeguard soldiers and scouts that have stayed nearby, and they pass us messages to keep us aware of what is happening around the castle. They say the Vizier has gone missing. Verlox truly controls all of Sænctum now.

I mostly take care of Mother and Ayliset and keep their spirits up, but I also find myself encouraging many of the others here to have faith in the Fates and in the Paladins. I pray to the Fates much more earnestly now and hold tight to them as a drowning man clings to a rope that will pull him to shore. I am Oraan by birth and half Sænctin. Kindness and virtue are in my blood, but strength and valor are, too. I am not trained to wield a sword or spear, but I have my faith. It keeps my head high. And now more than ever I must not waver. The Fates will protect us. The One True Hero will come and save us. I cannot lose hope. I will not lose faith.


	12. Everealm is Free

My heart is so full that I scarcely have words to write. I fear I may burst with joy. Praise the Fates! Everealm is free.

* * *

Earlier today, we received a report from a Runeguard scout that Queen Ralia and Crio had been captured by Dark Riders. He spied them being led into the castle. We feared the worst, but he told us that as long as Sir Ansgar was alive, he would not rest until The Queen was safe.

With the distressing news, everyone was even more anxious. It was as if a giant axe hung over our heads, ready to fall at any minute. It seemed like an eternity passed until our trusted Runeguard scout returned to our underground hiding place. His face and armor were bloodied, as if he had been in an intense fight, and he was favoring one leg as he walked.

He told us that it was safe to come out, and that Verlox was defeated. I couldn't believe it could be true, but we all followed him outside. It may have been that my eyes were still adjusting to the sunlight, but everything seemed brighter, clearer. A warm breeze danced around us, and I could hear birdsong. I can’t say how long it has been since I last heard that. It reminded me of spring, when the earth shakes off the last of winter’s gray cold and everything feels new.

We later found out that Paladin Lina had been declared the One True Hero and the Fates had reunited her with her fellow Paladins, brought back from wherever they had been banished to. We were also told – for today has been a day of sharing tales of bravery and skill – that Sir Ansgar had been captured by Dark Riders as a diversion, fought his way free, and arranged an attack with the Runeguard to retake the castle. He then found the Paladins and brought them to join the attack. The Paladins call him Sir Ansgar the Fierce. I believe history will now remember him thus, too.

With Sir Ansgar by her side and wielding the Sun Spear, Paladin Lina – the One True Hero – defeated Verlox and ended his reign over Everealm. We were rescued from our hiding place after the castle had been cleared of Verlox’s forces. By everyone’s count, we were hidden for four days.

The Grand Vizier has been found to be a traitor and an agent of Verlox. He was captured by Sir Ansgar and is being held in the dungeon. News has finally come of Thana’s husband. He is safe, and received a decoration from his commander for bravery.

There are to be celebrations across Everealm tonight, and now that I have written down all I can of today’s events, I intend to enjoy every minute I can.


	13. Epilogue

The celebrations lasted all through the night. There was feasting, dancing, and fire flowers in the sky. I could not sleep for joy, but now that the sun has risen I am tired after reveling all night. Ayliset is cross today because she is too young to be allowed to stay up, but the explosive sounds of the fire flowers kept her awake.

The Paladins are making their final farewells, and they will shortly leave Castle Sænctum and be returned to their Otherworld by the Fates. Everyone in the castle and in the Royal Court will be gathering at the gates to bid them goodbye. There are not many of us here – I suspect more will return soon – but we will send the Paladins back to their home with all the love in our hearts.

Mother has decided that we shall stay in Sænctum. We have no family left in Oraa, and we have made a home for ourselves here. I wonder what the Fates have in store for us next.


End file.
